


Heartbeat

by MissPolarBear



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Heartbeat, I didn’t edit this, M/M, Panic Attacks, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPolarBear/pseuds/MissPolarBear
Summary: In this world, soulmates share the same heartbeat. No matter where they were or what they were doing, their hearts would beat in exact unison.Logan feels his heart begin to race.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> So recently I came up with the idea that soulmates share the same heartbeat, so I decided to mix it with Analogical, and we ended up with this. Enjoy!

The steady thrum of Logan’s heartbeat was quite soothing.

He was in his bed, hand over his chest as he stared at the ceiling. A glance at the clock informed him that it was 11:32 PM, and he wondered if his soulmate was asleep right now. His heartbeat felt slow enough for that to be true.

Because in this world, soulmates were connected by their heartbeats. No matter where they were or what they were doing, their hearts would beat in exact unison.

Logan shifted slightly, allowing his eyelids to flutter closed.

Not even a second later, he knew something was wrong.

His heart jumped, suddenly increasing in speed. Logan cautiously sat up, holding his heart carefully. Was his soulmate alright?

His heart was racing, but Logan felt fine. Biting his lip, he held himself, afraid of what could be happening to his soulmate. Were they in danger?

Logan buried his head in his knees, listening to his soulmate’s frantic heartbeat. They seemed absolutely terrified.

_They must be having an anxiety attack._

Logan paused, bringing his hand to his chest once more. They _shared _this heartbeat, right?

Logan thought back to the tips he had learned and closed his eyes.

He took a breath in for four seconds, held for seven seconds, then released for eight seconds.

He did it again.

And again. And again.

Logan’s eyes fluttered open when he felt his heartbeat slow to a relatively normal pace. It was quicker than before, but still comforting.

He held his heart, resting his head against his knees. He and his soulmate’s shared heartbeat was steady again, soft and comforting.

Logan released a sigh.

They were okay.

——

Miles away, Virgil held his heart, leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

_Thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
